The Truck Stop
by Shady Breeze
Summary: Blossom is stuck in a truck,powerless and defenseless! There will be love triangles, heartbreak, and tons of Action! This is my first story so I hope you enjoy! Suck at summaries but Enjoy! - Read it or at least try it...! You know you wanna... :D
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYBODY! Shady Breeze in the house! So this is my first story and if it sucks…TELL ME!**  
**If it didn't suck…STILL TELL ME! So here we go! ^-^ *I fixed it so it was more presentable looking. spread out***

* * *

Blossom POV.  
So here I am. Stuck in a truck. Can't use my powers to get out. Huh.

So your probably wondering how I got here. Well it was a few months ago…

"BUTTERCUP! Get your behind up so we can get to school!" I yelled. Buttercup is my sister. She really is all boisterous and stuff and so that means stay up late and eat so rudely and… Mmmmm! Pancakes! Bubbles Pancakes! Bubbles is my sister and she is the girly girl type. She gets annoying sometimes but compared to Buttercup she's an angel. Now back on the subject Buttercup awake because we need to be at school in 30 minutes. I go up the stairs of the house.(We are rich because professor found the cure for cancer and tinnitus so he got trillions of dollars. Yet to many memories were in the house we had so we just got remodeled so we all have our own room and a few others at well.)

"Buttercup. Wake up." I said pretty nicely even though I was urged to just throw some water on her a use my ice breath to freeze her. "NO!" she said me barely dodging a punch to the face. "Why you little…I mean, well if you don't get up I guess I have to eat Bubbles pancakes all by myself!" Her head popped up like mouse smelling cheese and seeing down a straight path. "You wouldn't dare." "Watch me. Hahaha!"Next thing I know there a lime green light just zooming everywhere. I walked out the room chuckling to myself. Easy as pie.

I then see a lime green streak head for…THE KITCHEN! I have to get there if I want to eat pancakes. I ran down using super speed. Bubbles didn't make her pancakes to many times and the were all gone when she did. Especially if you didn't get down there before Buttercup can grab what she wants which usually means they're-all-mine-and-nobody-else-can-get-any.

"Bubbles that was your best batch yet" Buttercup said burping multiple times." They were just divine Bubbles." I said calmly.

" Thanks guys! It was a new recipe so I didn't know if you guys would like it, and if you didn't like it them you would stop eating it before you were full, which meant you would still be hungry with only the side dishes, but if that didn't fill you up you would go to school hungry, than you would mix up your schedules then accidentally go to a Greek class and take their test by mistake and get spooked and then almost die, and then you'd hate me FOREVER!"

"Bubbles shut up! You're starting to sound like Mojo Jojo." Buttercup said annoyed. Jeez. What's her deal? I looked at my watch and OH Lord we are going to be late.

" Girls we have to get dressed in less than T-minus 16 seconds if we want to fly and make it to high school on time!" "Roger that!" They said simultaneously. Good. So if you had popped your head in there all you would see were bubblegum pink, sky blue, and lime green streaks dancing through the house. We all came down the stairs dressed and ready. I was wearing a fit and flare bubble gum dress with a white belt and faded jeans(I just like the dress and jeans thing. So?) and black Mary Jane's. Bubbles wore a blue flower t-shirt and blue jeans with black pumps. Buttercup wore a green tank-top with a leather jacket and black pants and green Nikes.

"Lets get going!" I yelled annoyed at the thought of being late. We walked out the door and flew up. I wouldn't admit it but I love feeling the breeze in my face more than reading any book or going to any school. I love the feeling of the wind, warm or cold, and don't even care if I get a bug on my face. We landed at the school me feeling disappointed that the flying was over. But I was not going to show that.

" Uh! Why can't we go to school once a year. Then I could be skate boarding or playing a game of football."

" That's okay Buttercup! You can do that at school!"

"Guess so." Buttercup doesn't even look like she cares. Oh well. Then something catches my eye. A pink fire-fly like light appeared out of nowhere. I was inexplicably drawn to it and I didn't want to look weird so I came up with an excuse.

" Guys I uh...forgot my summer homework and basketball at home. Just go on without me." I lied.

" Sure. Hey Mitch" Wow. Buttercup gone just like that. She's known the brown haired dude since we were created. They been best buds ever since.

"That cool just don't be to long. Okay Blossom?"

"Alright!" I said to my cheery sister. She sped off probably seeing the new art teacher. Bubbles. Then my eyes returned to the ball of light. As I came closer it glowed brighter. Then I touched it. Biggest mistake of my life. It exploded and the noise was deafening but as I saw a boy walking by he seemed unfazed.

"Wha?" I said as confused as the most intellectual girl throughout the world could get. Then I blacked out my eyes closing without me even obligating them.

* * *

7 Hours later:

Bubbles POV.  
OMG! The teacher was so nice I can't wait for the class to start tomorrow! Let me find Buttercup and Blossom to tell them about the class ! I flew every where until I found my sister, Buttercup.

"Hey Buttercup! Guess what?! My teacher was so nice and I made a pretty flower see!?"

"Uh Bubbles, you do realize I am sort of busy?" I look to see her talking to a teacher. Oops.

"Sorry! Do you know where Blossom is?"

"Uh no. But you could ask the front hall? Maybe. I don't really know! But I am trying to talk to the teacher about the class. So can you… you know… leave."

" Okay!" I said.

" Bye Buttercup!"

"Whatever." I sped off to the main office becoming a little nervous. I got there in just a mere 12 seconds because I didn't want to go so fast as to make everything going in to flames. I went through the door feeling the coolness of the air conditioner on my skin.

"Excuse me, ?" I asked to the women. She had bright red lipstick and had her hazel hair in a tight bun. She wore a brown suit similar to , the mayor's assistant.

"Yes Bubbles. What can I help you with?"

" Well I was wondering if you could see on the cameras if Blossom left school already? Please?"

"What? But, Blossom didn't come to school today? I thought you knew. She didn't even pick up her schedule. See?" She opened a drawer and handed me a piece of paper with her name on it.

"Huh? What's going on?"

* * *

**Wow this is weird isn't it?! So R&R which I just realized means Read&Review not Rock&Roll. Tell me what you think like some anime shows, the first show or in this case chapter could suck but the second one could be just wow! I believe that this will have to be a story with chapters so watch out! So remember Randomness is Awesome and BYE! ^-^**


	2. Patra the bubble girl

**I'm Back! I hope you liked the first chapter so here's number 2! Probably dab a song here or there, just so you know. SO where we left off!**

* * *

Blossom POV.

"Hugh. What happened?"  
My head is pounding and my feet are all tingly. I look around seeing spots and feel super dizzy. Wait!

" Wait a minute! What happened? How did I get here!" I jump up rubbing my temples with my finger trying to remember how I got here. The pink ball of light! My eyes came to full focus and I saw that I was in a pink ball… of light!

" Hello Blossom."  
The hairs on my arms stood up and a chill went down my spine.

"What?! Who's there?! Show yourself!"

" Oh Blossom, I have no intention of doing that. However…" The ball grew darker to only a dim light rather than the blinding one a few seconds ago.

" However what? What do you want from me?!" I said pretty annoyed that I didn't know who I was talking to.  
" You see Blossom, you intrigued me with your leadership and skills in almost every activity. Except you may be second place in art and some sports that is only because of your sisters. You are very intellectual and I find it fascinating how you can foil any plan with just a little planning. But I want to help you."

" You really expect me to let you help me when don't even no your name."

"Pardon me. Where are my manners my name… is Patra."

"So… Patra… what do you want with me?" I was very confused on why I was the one stuck in a pink bubble.

" You see I want you to test a potion I have. It will enhance every sense and therefore will make you more powerful and create more power inside of you. Or you explode in a million pieces and reincarnate into a weed or some sort."

"What?!" I said astonished that she wanted me to test something so, so, so dangerous!

"No way."

"I'm afraid you have no choice. You see I created this bubble but do not have the power to destroy it. The only way you can get out is by drinking the potion."

" If you have forgotten I have super powers." I reply a little too cocky but shrug it off. I use all my strength to create a power ball in my hand and aimed at the ball.  
BAM!  
I started coughing but when the fog disappeared I saw that…  
I had broken the bubble.

"Easy as pie. Huh. You sure I didn't have a choice. Goodbye Pa-"  
Then I heard a pop and sure enough I was back in the bubble.

"But-but- but I destroyed this bubble!" I said agitated that my powers failed me.

" I never said that you couldn't pop the bubble. I could even do that! However to completely destroy it as not letting it appear again is a whole different story."

"Poo." I said sitting down the bubble as soft as a plushie.

" So I'm stuck here?" I said defeated.

"Not exactly" Then a bottle appeared out of nowhere.

" Drink this and have the strength to get out of this bubble, or stay in this bubble probably dying of dehydration or hunger?" I said really considering the potion.

"Yes."

" Okay. Here goes nothing." I said taking the cork out of the clear bottle and chugging down the purple liquid. It was thin and went down very quick. It tasted like grape juice. I finished the bottle burping very loudly.

"BWAAAAAAARRRRP!" I burped then quickly said," Excuse me."  
I suddenly became light headed. I became very dizzy and fell down.

"The dizziness is according to plan. I mean you did not expect your body to absorb the power without any side affects, did you?"  
I didn't answer the question because I thought it was plain stupid and rude to question my intelligence.

" I knew there was side affects, I just didn't know what okay! Jeez."  
I came back into focus and I instantly felt stronger.

"So it seems as it worked. You are not in a million pieces."

" Yay me." I said sarcastically. Here we go.  
I tried again making the pink ball of power again this time having a feeling that it would work. My whole body had a light aura of pink and then I aimed and shot. The explosion was 10x bigger and the bubble automatically broke and I was shot backwards.

"We'll meet again Blossom Utonium."

"Uhhhh, Patra-you butthead." I said before losing almost all consciousness.

* * *

Bubbles POV.  
Huh? Was that an explosion. Explosion that loud can only be made by an atomic bomb or… BLOSSOM!

Buttercup POV.  
What was that?! I should go check it out!

" Thanks sir for understanding about the wall!"  
Turning to look at the wall that was already patched up with wood until tomorrow until they had time to fix it. I sped out of the school going to the place that I heard the explosion. When I saw fog I used my breath to blow the fog away and saw a unconscious Blossom and a worried looking Bubbles.

"Blossom!" I said speeding to her side scared to know what happened.

* * *

**This was my second chapter and it felt good to make it! I hope that you follow or favorite or neither or review or just read. Yet it be real nice to do both!**  
**Please tell me how I can get better! Random is Awesome and Bubyieeeee! ^-^**


	3. My new temporary home

**ME: Hi it's Shady…. I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer! Patra!**  
**Patra: On it! Shady Breeze does not own any of this what so ever. Even if she wish she did. She only owns the plot and… ME!**  
**ME: Yes, not much I do own you. But I hope you like this chapter. Please do! I worked really hard! This will be longer than the others because they all look to short.**

* * *

Blossom POV.  
" Uhhh…" I moan my eyes flickering because of the bright hospital light. Wait! Hospital light! I jump out of the bed seeing myself in a loose hospital gown.

" Waaa the fu-" I couldn't finish my profanity because of the two bodies of weight tackling me to the tiled floor.

"Blossom!" they both yelled simultaneously.

" Blossom your okay! I was beginning to worry and by worrying I mean being sad and by sad me not happy which means-"

" Bubbles if you do not shut up talking I will find Octi and it will be that cocktail party all over again." Buttercup said with that serious glare in her eyes.

"NOOOO!" She yelled racing from me and probably going straight home. I knew my hypothesis was correct when she returned with Octi in hand and a goofy grin on her face.

" Octi is now safe from The Green Devil's evil clutches!" She said getting buttercup furious.

" Why you little-"

" STOP IT!" I yelled irritated that they do that while I'm in this stupid dress.

" We'll finish this later" Buttercup whispered venom in her voice. Bubbles just stuck out her tongue making Buttercup twitch with rage.

" When we leave I'm gonna-"

" Buttercup shut up!" I said angered by sudden outburst.

" You know what you shut up!" She said. I was taken back.

" You think you own us but you don't! I don't even know how you were chosen as our leader! Well I'm tired of it!" She said it with so much venom I had to hold back tears.

" You are so high and mighty about everything and I taken about enough shit I can take! So Missy listen and listen good you are no longer my leader and I do not want to speak to you or see you again!" Her eyes popped in realization of what she just said.

" Blossom… I-I-I di-didn't mea-"

"Save it!" I yelled big, hot tears flooding my eyes.  
I turned not daring looking either in the eye.

"Blossom. You no it's not true. You know-" Bubbles started but I cut her off.

"Bubbles, I don't know anything! For all I know you could hate me and wish for me to crawl in a pit and die!" I outburst towards Bubbles. After all, Buttercup was speaking for both you I added in my mind.

* * *

I ran not caring where I went just away from those heartless girls. I must call…sisters. I ran straight into a forest and after a while, got lost. I decided not to use my powers because the woods were relaxing. Townsville woods weren't Townsville's forest. Townsville's forest is where people throw garbage and gun marks are every were because of Fuzzy Lumpkins. The woods however, were calm and hardly anybody knew about it because there was a specific way you had to go or you would totally miss it. The woods weren't scary or dark. It was peaceful and calm and a perfect place to cool down after a heated argument with buttercup… like today.  
_Stop resisting Blossom_  
" Patra is that you?" I asked recognizing the voice.  
_Yeah its me. Why are you resisting the power that the potion gave you. You could have the world bowing down at your feet. But you resist. You are full of surprises but I just want to know one thing. Do you like being weak?_  
"Shut up." I stated being pissed off that what she saying could be true. Am I really weak? Or is she pawning with me: Confusing me with her word play?  
_Blossom: the most powerful woman in the world. Just let me help you. Blossom I could make you stronger._  
"I'm strong enough. Too much power is bad for the soul." I compromised but yet again I was having doubts in my decision.  
_Blossom they do not care for you anymore. After all they did say they didn't want anything to do with you. You even said, "how could you know?" mimicking me on the last part._  
" But-But-But…okay." I said feeling defeated for the first time.  
_Don't frown Blossom. It's for the best. But to train your new-found power I will need to teleport you over to the *Midori Palace. It is where you will train and you will finally meet me. I will hope to see you shortly Blossom._  
"Yeah Yeah whatever." I said just letting the dark purple smoke at my toes consume me. When it reached my mouth I gasped at the scent. It smelled of watermelons.

* * *

After what seemed like hours the thick purple fog unwrapped me and stared astonished at what laid before me. I was at the Green Palace.  
*Midori means green in Japanese*

"ブロッサムこんにちは。それはあなたがワンピースでポータルから出てきたようだ." * Hello Blossom. It seems you came out of the portal in one piece.*

"パトラこんにちは。我々は日本語で話すのをやめてくださいできますか？私は少し錆びたよ."*Hello Patra. Can we please stop talking in Japanese? I'm a bit rusty.*

"あなたはブロッサムを望むように。これは、私はあなたの存在下で日本語で話します最後です."*As you wish Blossom. This is the last I will speak in Japanese in your presence.*

"ありがとう"* Thank You*

" Blossom I am Patra: the one who has given you the potion and will be your new sensei from now on. You may call me Patra or Sensei but nothing else. You will also be taught black and white magic. You will enhance your abilities a train all weaknesses to become strengths. You will accomplish what no one has accomplished before in reality… almost complete invincibility. You will not over power god for say but you will be very strong. But being strong means you need to have the soul to contain such power. I believe you have such a soul. Shall we continue?"

"Yes we shall." I said seeing as I never had a choice.

* * *

We went inside the Palace and it put Princess' mansion to shame. It was HUGE! We went down many halls and out a window I saw a huge fountain. It was beautiful and I permanently crossed that as my 'Temporary woods at night'. We finally arrived at what seemed like hours, but Patra said was only four minutes. We went through a huge door into a training hall. It was so big. I starting to think we should have high tailed my house years ago and gotten a big mansion. I LOVE BIG HOUSES! Home…Family…huh. I then shook my head frantically trying to get the hint of sadness that I felt out of my system.

" Blossom, stop shaking your head. Your messing up your head and probably damaging brain cells." Patra stated.  
They once called me a Know-it-all. Ha! I'm nothing compared to this lady.

"We'll will start your training here. One of the powers I am sensing you are enhancing is mind control and telekinesis. We will start by practicing the telekinesis. She clapped her hands and multiple mini pillars(I think they might be plinths) cam up from the floor with expensive looking(and fragile) looking vases, busts, etc. I gulped. She whistled a tune and another pillar came up but this time with a radio. I will play a song. She turned it on and I instantly knew what song she picked. It was "Angel of Darkness" by Alex C. But something was up with the music. It sounded higher and was faster.

" What's up with this song?" I asked completely flabbergasted.

" Oh. This song is Night cored." She answered. I listened some more and I realized Nightcorring something made a song … Way more Awesome! Turn it up. It was a fast song and I felt like I was reenergized.

" Turn the music up! Lets do this!" I was all out now. Don't even know what that means.  
**(Nightcore)Angel of Darkness- Alex C. feat. Yasmin K.**  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in you hand  
But I will fight until the end  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand  
_I focus my will-power into trying to pick up the expensive looking vase. I got two feet before I lost control and it fell, smashing into such small pieces all the Crazy Glue in the world couldn't fix it._

When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The angel of darkness  
Will leave behind  
But I will  
Fight

The love is lost  
Beauty and light  
Have vanished from garden of delight  
_She whistled again and this time an arrow shots right at me. It was going 100 MPH and it was only 200 feet away. I closed my eyes and concentrated. When my eyes opened I look dead at the arrow and just before it destroy my face it stopped in mid-air. Patra quickly came and yanked the arrow and directed it up when I lost concentration it sped to the hard marble ceiling slicing straight through it._  
The dreams are gone  
Midnight has come  
The darkness is our new kingdom  
Hey yeah

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in you hand  
But I will fight until the end  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

Hurt goes on  
Deep in the night  
Time to pray  
Down on you knees  
You can't hide form the  
Eternal light  
Until my last breath  
I will fight  
"I will fight"  
"I will fight"  
"I will fight"  
"I will fight"

Now realize  
The stars they die  
_I concentrated on the pink china doll. Patra said that if I didn't break it I could have it. I concentrated real hard and the china doll rose up and slowly but easily came towards me. "Steady." I said encouraging myself. The doll was only a few inches out of reach and sweat drops fell out of my pores. The doll was finally in arms reach and I grabbed her greedily. I got a new doll! I sound like Bubbles. _  
Darkness has fallen in paradise  
But We'll be strong  
And we will fight  
Against the creatures of the night

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in you hand  
But I will fight until the end  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

"Huh. That was a lot of work." I stated, panting as silently as I could.

"What time is it?" I asked for it seemed like only minutes dancing and training with the song on repeat.

"It's been six hours. It is time for dinner. Come with me." She stated.

"Six hours!? Wow time sure flies when you're having fun and training." I stated still surprised it has been that long.

* * *

We went down that stupid hall and into a luxurious, pink princess-looking room.  
"This isn't the dinning hall." I said flatly.  
" No. Were in her because you need to freshen up and change clothes. You stink." She stated point blank.  
" Well thanks a lot." I sighed and sniffed my armpit. I almost passed out.  
"You weren't kidding." I said waving my hand in my face to get rid of the stench.  
" There we will have a servant on the other side of the door. He will show the way to the dinning hall." She smiled and walked out the room, leaving an eerie silence with me in the beautiful room. I went into the bathroom and took a warm shower. I put a robe on a blow dried my hair. I opened up the closet door and the closet was a big as my room at home!  
"Wowwwww." That was all that I could say. At the end of the day I picked a beautiful white floor-length dress that was comfortable enough to sleep in. I go outside the door and see a boy about my age looking bored.  
" Excuse me." His closing eyes opened up and I already felt awkward that my leader to the hall was almost asleep because I took awhile, and he was kind of cute. He had deep blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. He had a pearly white smile and look like he was embarrassed.  
" Oh. Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. Heh." He blushed and I giggled making him turn a dark shade of red.  
" Shall we go Miss Utonium."  
" Please, call me Blossom." I said yet again making him blush. While walked 3 minutes later I felt rude.  
" I'm sorry, I never asked your name. What is it?"  
" Oh it's Hunter." he replied and I laughed.  
" I like that name. It sounds dangerous."  
" Oh I'm actually pretty harmless." When I want to be he murmured yet probably didn't know I had super hearing so I just let it slide.  
" Were here." He stated. We were in front of this big door with vine looking designs carved in amazingly.  
" You people sure like big doors." I said amazed at the huge doors, making me wonder what's on the other side of them.  
" You should go in. Miss Patra is waiting for you." He added and was about to leave.  
" Sleep tight." I said and gave him the warmest smile I could.  
"Heh. Yeah." He seemed down beat all of a sudden. Like he was super tired, dragging his feet, his head lowered. Did he put up the energetic look for me? He did start sleeping outside the door. I'm gonna remember him. I walked into the dinning hall. It was just as big as my whole house plus 3 feet! I look around the chandeliers dimmed and the crimson wallpaper with designs just added to the mysterious look. I looked at the white, vibrant glow of the table-cloth on the long table in the middle with scrumptious foods on it. Chicken, broth, salad and rice of all countries. It even had the best-looking spaghetti ever! I drooled over the place not even realizing the dark orbs looking at me.  
" Seems you are ready to eat?" I jumped spooked at the sudden outburst of Patra.  
" You scared me girl." I said sighing.  
" Lets eat shall we?''  
" We shall!" I yelled racing o the food. For once I felt like a mini Buttercup gobbling down all the food that I saw as good which was everything. Miss Patra watched me, only eating morsels of the food on her plate. I didn't even have a plate. I though to myself. Oh well. After a an hour of non-stop eating.  
"That was gooooodd." I said rubbing my belly feeling oh so full. I stuck my tongue out lazily about to fall asleep right there and I did. A second later heard a faint talking and powerful and strong hands carry me to my room. The lights were bright and hurt my sleepy and half-open half-closed eyes. I saw eights and I barely knew who was taking me to my room. I'm thankful this guy was carrying me because I would have gone two steps and I would have fell because of my temporary heavy belly. Like a pregnant woman. I would have fell down like a boss, though. I saw the brown door which was my own and I was almost out cold. I turned my head just in time to see who was carrying me bridal style to my bedroom…Hunter.

* * *

**Who's POV should I do next?! Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, or maybe even Hunter! I hope you like this story and my fellow readers keep on reading! Kay?! And that's that! So hope you read my next chapter and Goodbye Peeps! Chirp!**  
**P.S the dress Blossom wore to dinner looked like this:**  
** i01. wsphoto/v0/555935965_ **  
**What she wore training looked like this:**  
** . **  
**Before she got there she wore:**  
** preset_64/9oano_ **  
**Good bye! Again. J ^-^**


	4. Confessions

**I'm back and I will see how everyone is doing. I am doing fine. Life has sucked a little but am okay. J And now we will start off with… Hunter! Then next is Buttercup and then to Blossom. We are going ahead 5 weeks or 1 month and a week. Let us Go!**

* * *

Hunters POV.  
_Huh, what just happened?_  
My name is Hunter. Hunter Blackthorn. I live in the Midori castle's garden in a small cottage. My favorite color is black, I love polar bears, and I'm in love with Lady Blossom.

I will admit it has only been about a month but Lady Blossom is perfect. Her smile, her laugh, her intelligence, her looks, even her unnatural senses can make a guy get a shiver up their spine. A nice one though. It is utterly magical. It is something that I cannot describe. She is the one for me.

However, she doesn't know my feelings for her. She is suppose to stay a untouched maiden because Lady Violet believes she will be distracted by love. I'm not even suppose to see her because Lady Violet can sense my feelings. I bribe the other servants to let me be the only one to help and serve Lady Blossom. Yet she never has even noticed my feelings yet. She thinks I want to be just friends, nothing more. She even talks about a guy that she is dating at her old home named Brick. I hate him with all my heart and soul. But I still love and want her. She is my true love…  
The one I can't have.  
**Just So You Know-Jesse McCartney**  
**I shouldn't love you but I want to**  
**I just can't turn away**  
**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**  
**I can't look away**  
**I shouldn't love you but I want to**  
**I just can't turn away**  
**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**  
**I can't look away**  
**And I don't know**  
**How to be fine when I'm not**  
**'Cause I don't know**  
**How to make a feeling stop**  
**Just so you know**  
**This feeling's takin' control**  
**Of me and I can't help it**  
**I won't sit around**  
**I can't let him win now**  
**Thought you should know**  
**I've tried my best to let go**  
**Of you but I don't want to**  
**I just gotta say it all before I go**  
**Just so you know**  
**It's gettin' hard to be around you**  
**There's so much I can't say**  
**Do you want me to hide the feelings**  
**And look the other away**  
**And I don't know**  
**How to be fine when I'm not**  
**'Cause I don't know**  
**How to make a feeling stop**  
**Just so you know**  
**This feeling's takin' control**  
**Of me and I can't help it**  
**I won't sit around**  
**I can't let him win now**  
**Thought you should know**  
**I've tried my best to let go**  
**Of you but I don't want to**  
**I just gotta say it all before I go**  
**Just so you know**  
**This emptiness is killin' me**  
**And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long**  
**Lookin' back I realize it was always there**  
**Just never spoken**  
**I'm waitin' here**  
**Been waitin' here**  
**Just so you know**  
**This feeling's takin' control**  
**Of me and I can't help it**  
**I won't sit around**  
**I can't let him win now**  
**Thought you should know**  
**I've tried my best to let go**  
**Of you but I don't want to**  
**Just gotta say it all before I go**  
**Just so you know, just so you know**  
**Thought you should know**  
**I've tried my best to let go**  
**Of you but I don't want to**  
**Just gotta say it all before I go**  
**Just so you know, just so you know**  
That's it. I've got to tell her how I feel. If I don't do know: when. If not her: who. I stepped only 4 feet. I heard a tussle in the bush and then an angelic voice called my name.

" Hunter?" I turned to see the red head beauty and the love of my life. I gulped. _Uh oh_

* * *

Buttercup's POV.  
IT HAS BEEN 5 WEEKS! I've not even seen a glimpse or a spec of my sister anywhere. Right now I'm on Pluto doing some serious damage to the mini planet.

"UH! Stupid…Sister…disappearing…without notice!" I punched Pluto so hard that the planet jaggered and almost fell out of orbit. Oops.

" Hey Butterbabe." And speak of the devil.

"Butch, so nice to see you. As you can see however, I am I don't know…BUSY!" He cocked his eyebrow as I punched the poor little planet. Planets fault it's the farthest and so small.

"Bc, why you out here punching Pluto?" He asked yet me not even caring. I started punching harder remembering the tragic night. Why did I have to say it?

"Bc? Buttercup!" he yelled but the pain of the next day when she didn't come home and making me feel terrible. What happened to her?!

The madness of the weeks. The stress of the days. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!  
I punched Pluto with all my might, making it speed out of orbit and to who knows where.

"Wow. Let play fetch Butch. SURE Buttercup!" he replied mocking me speeding after the dwarf of a planet. A few seconds later he came back with it spinning it back into it's original orbit. He then came up to me with a smirk on his face. I laid my head low not wanting him to hear the tears that were falling. But he heard my effing sobs. Danggit.

"Bc, what's wrong?" he asked voice filled with worry. But since I couldn't look him in the eye… to express my true feelings on what I've done. I turn away with a heavy heart hoping that Blossom has or will forgive me.

* * *

Butch's POV.

"WTF?!" I rubbed my head, not sure of what happened.

* * *

Blossom's POV.  
Well I was walking in the garden when I heard a guitar start playing.

"What the-" I turned knowing that if you started singing here-magic instruments will come out of nowhere knowing the tune and playing until the very end. I finally came to the fountain where I caught HUNTER singing a song. I played close attention and I realized something…  
He's a really good singer. Once he was done he looked suddenly determined. He was about to walk off when my stupid self made to much noise. He turned around so I might as well speak.

"Hunter?" I asked very confused on why he would be out here especially singing that song.

"Oh! Hi Lady Blossom! How long have you've been standing there?" he asked turning a little pale his cheeks lighting up light Christmas lights.

"Long enough." I said knowing exactly what was going on.

"You have?' he asked making me smirk.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH!" I yelled ecstatic that my friend had a crush on one of the workers.

Maybe Natalie. No to short...

Barbra maybe. No bad hygiene...

Liza Jones. Cute smile but extremely bad breath.

Sydney Wells? No she's to shy for that.

Gabby Calderon? No she already has a boyfriend named Braulio.

As I checked down names of who it could be I didn't see him trying to sneak out of my view.

"Hunter! I almost forgot. There is a fireworks celebration today to celebrate me mastering 20 new abilities. Wanna come?"

"Me come…with you?" he asked turning around, red as a tomato.

"Yeah. I just thought friends would want to go with another friends to celebrate a friend. That's all." I was a little bit surprised and disappointed. I mean, I don't have a lot of friends here and I don't want to go alone. What's a girl need to do to get a solid here? I put my head own a little embarrassed for asking.

"No no no! I would love to go with you Lady Blossom." he smiled and I smiled back but not before punching his shoulder.

"What was that for!" he yelled mock hurt.

"I keep saying it's Blossom. Stop the Lady Blossom bull. I am a regular person like anyone else." _Yeah right_ I turn around facing him.

" Come to my room at 6pm. I'll probably be freshened up and ready to go by then." I gave him a warm smile and walked off.

* * *

4 hours later…

_Llalalalalalalallal_

" After 3 hours and 30 minutes I'm finally ready!" I said with a louder sigh of accomplishment. Then I heard a knock at the door. Right on time.  
I went to open the door seeing him in tan pants, a black t-shirt on, and black Nikes.

"Nice…" I exclaimed and came out wearing blue skinny jeans, pink polo shirt, and pink Jordans.

" You look pretty Lady- erhm I mean Blossom." I smiled, happy he remember what I said.

"Shall we go mister?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"We shall mistress!" He yanked my arm and we were off.

* * *

On a buildings roof…

This is an amazing view! I keep turning around and around but stop when I feel a little dizzy.

" Blossom we're on a roof and you want to twirl and get dizzy? What if you fall?" he asked a twinge of worry in his voice.

"If you have forgotten…I can fly."

"Touché"  
I fall on the blanket letting it catch me and my silly self. I look at the stars and my eyes sine with amazement.  
Boom!  
I turn to look at the sky and see a swirl of green and blues. As they all go off I scream and giggle like a little school girl. I turn to look at hunter who seems to be enjoying the show.

" Blossom…" I turned to look at Hunter who had a red face and looked like he was in an awkward position.

"Yes?" I asked wondering what he wanted.

" I need to do something. Okay. Don't get mad."

"Uhhh…sure" I said still wondering what he wanted. He turned away and as I was about to ask where he was going he turned his head so quick and kissed me. There was so much passion in the kiss I couldn't help but kiss back. I red and pink firework came up and blasted in a shape of a heart.

* * *

Hunter's POV.  
The kiss was perfect.

* * *

Brick's POV.  
Where is BLOSSOM!? Where's my girlfriend…

* * *

O0O** What did I just write. Oh well. I hope you like reading just as much as I like writing. Remember Random is AWESOME and BYIEEEEE! ^-^ Look for my next chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Awaiting a new arivals

**Hello Again! Shady here, and ready for story-telling! I hope you enjoy! R&R as they say and disclaiming.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS WHAT SO EVER!**

* * *

Blossom's POV.

_ I can't believe I did that._

I stared at the ceiling of my room. I looked back at what happened just a few hours ago. I went with Hunter to see the fireworks and he kissed me and… I kissed back. All of a sudden I feel ashamed. Brick probably waiting for me. I'm here…getting stronger…kissing other guys… why is life s complicated!

I punch the wall aggravated. Unfortunately, it didn't break. This room was made for my super strength so I can't break anything. _Poo_…

As I think about my times with Brick. When we were little we would fight and I had so much fun…most of the time. The minute they went good, I was suspicious but they proved themselves and one thing lead to another and we were going out. I remembered that one time when he took me to the top of a mountain in one of our dates and we drank hot cocoa and just watched the sun set. It was…magical. Then, he became more distant. At first I thought nothing of it but things got intense when I asked why. The last time I talked to him was when we had a huge fight. We're still technically dating but I don't know anymore.

"Lady Blossom" I turn to see a maid with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. I believe that was Sydney. I turn my whole body looking at her. "Lady Patra would like to speak with you." She turned walking away leaving me dumbfounded. _It's 2 A.M in the morning!? Why would she want to see me at this hour?_

As we walk down the hall I think about last night._ Did he really want to kiss me? Or was it just the moment over whelmed his senses? _

" Lady Blossom! Come hither." I stared blankly at the deep brown eyes confused at what she just asked but shrugged it off. I walked into the dark room. I looked around and saw dark purple EVERYTHING! It was like a Emo / Goth kind of look. I gulped looking around and feeling slightly uncomfortable. I looked at the wall and actually jumped when I thought I saw a dark, small figure run across the top of the light purple fireplace. I was pretty spooked. I turned around to be met with bright purple eyes to my bubble gum ones.

" Lady Blossom, we must talk." She gave me a stern look…I think. Hard to tell in an almost pitch black room. I gulped as the room lightened showing a figure I did not expect to see. _Oh no…me in trouble…_

* * *

Bubble's POV.

I like dogs now. More than I like cats. A cat was walking outside the house and it had bright white fur and was so _adorable! _I flew over to its side and looked in its eyes. That is when I got mad. The cat had _PINK EYES._ _Bubble gum pink eyes._ I punted the cute little cat to the moon and back…literally. I heard the scream of the cat and when it came back it was all black and crispy._ Sorry cat. You got on my bad side… and you had the same eye color as my missing sister. Better luck next time._

I ran back home not daring to fly as if something extremely heavy was weighing me down. I missed my sister. I wanted her back. I wanted to give her a hug, to talk to her, and to have her shoulder to cry on. Tears spilled out of my eyes as I looked to the darkening sky. _Just like a piece of my heart. _I walked the new-found droplets of rain kissed my skin as my tears mix with the salty rain droplets.

**I Miss You-Miley Cyrus**

**Sha la la la la, sha la la la la**

**You used to call me your angel**

**Said I was sent straight down from heave****n**

**And you'd hold me close in your arms**

**I thought of the way you felt so strong**

**I never wanted you to leave**

**I wanted you to stay here holdin' me  
I miss you, I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to knowI miss you, sha la la la la**

**I ****miss you**

**You used to call me your dreamer**

**And now I'm livin' out my dream**

**Oh, how I wish you could see**

**Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back on the past**

**It's true the time is flyin' by too fast  
I miss you, I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to knowI miss you, sha la la la la**

**I miss you  
I know you're in a better place yeah**

**But I wish that I could see your face, ohI know you're where you need to be**

**Even though it's not here with me  
I miss you, I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to knowI miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you, I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you, sha la la la la**

**I miss you****  
**

I wanted my sister back. I needed my sister back. I loved my sister and cannot live anymore without her. With new-found determination I zoomed into the sky off to find my bubblegum leader.

"I'm coming Blossom!" I scream through the rain as my baby blue streak races throughout the sky. _I'm coming._

* * *

Blossom's POV.

" Brick?!" I asked astounded that my boyfriend… not one of my sisters MY BOYFRIEND was here. _The eff._

" Hello Blossom. Long time no see." he had a stern look on his face and I can tell that he was angry or slightly pissed off. I stood strongly however and turned to my Sensei.

" Why did you call me, Sensei?" I asked confused that in 2 in the morning not only would I have to get out of bed but my boyfriend would be standing before me.

"OUF!" I turned to see Sydney on the ground looking a little crazy and noisy. "S-s-sorry…" she stuttered blushing like crazy. _I think I found a new bff. She just saved me by the bell and gave me a little laugh in this awkward situation._

"It's okay. No problem." I said giving her a warm and grateful smile that she caught on to.

"ENOUGH!" we turned around to a raging Brick. "Did you kiss another guy or what. Tell me the fucking truth!" I turned to miss Patra and only thought one thing. _When Brick gets out of this room I am going after Patra like a bloodhound, and Sydney is gonna help me bring her down. I'm gonna bring it on like Donkey Kong! Maybe. Now to face the mighty Brick's wrath. Please don't hit me…_

**_ He raised his hand and I braced for impact only to be met with a bright light._**

* * *

** Uh-oh! Blossom is in trouble. Is Brick an abusive boyfriend? Blossom has a new bff! A lot will be going down and I will need to write it. For inspiration let us go to WONDERLAND! Jk. Anyway review read and review again. If you do not want to read any more I completely understand and hope you find a better fan fiction and I need more self-security. Give song request if you wanna stay till the end cause I will look to see if it will fit with the plot. Random is Awesome and BYIIIIIIIIEEEEE!****  
**


	6. Say WHAT?

**Good Morning, Good Evening, or Good Afternoon!6****th**** chapter is coming atcha right now. I don't own anything except some characters and the plot. So…yeah…ENJOY!**

Blossom's POV.

I stared at my as he gripped Brick's hand with a iron hold.

"Hunter?" I asked quite shocked at the scene before me.

_My new best friend just saved me from my boyfriend and I have a hunch my best friend got a crush on me. Brick just lost a lot of relationship points._

I looked up to see an angered face. Brick's crimson eyes burned into mine making my knees wobble. _He could be so scary…_

Seconds later after what seemed like hours Hunter swept me off my feet and raced out of the room with Sydney following close behind.

"Wait up!" I looked to see Sydney running very quickly in black Mary-Janes. As my head spun and my heart throbbed I just couldn't get myself to comprehend my situation. That's when I hit a wall…hard.

"OW!" I screamed my head throbbing and my bruise on my side hurting like hell.

"I'm so sorry! I just can't seem to run with things in my hand." e says raising his arm behind his head rubbing it with an apologetic smile. I softened just a bit.

"Hey!" I turned around to see a fuming Brick and a glaring Patra. _Oopsy_

"Time to go!" Sydney says. I nod and I grab both their hands and run at the speed of light. Then I stop remembering what happened last time and turned a sharp edge, hiding in a dark corner. I then saw a red streak go past us and after a few minutes I sigh. I look after a minute or so to see the coast clear. We then run upstairs to the training room and took another breather.

"Blossom" I turned to Sydney who had scared eyes.

"Yeah?" I said wondering what she would want to talk about now.

"Your boyfriend is scary." She said just below a whisper. I sighed.

"He sure is…he sure is." I look to my past and see all the abuse and the yelling and screeching about cheating I mean he even accused me of clubbing. _But that's it!_

I jumped up surprising both Sydney and Hunter. I raced out the room looking for Brick to give him a piece of my mind. I raced until I saw the red-headed boy and I tackled him. He groaned and I met his eyes with mine.

"I need to say something." I stated firmly.

He sighed but slightly nodded. I took a deep breath as if to let all my anger out. _Here I go._

**I should've cheated: Keyshia Cole**

**Baby . . .First of all let me sayYou can't accuse me of all the thingsyou know that you are guilty ofAnd I see that it is easy for you to blameeverything on me**

That's right Brick! I saw the number's on your phone, but did I say anything …NO!**If that's the case I should go have my funand do all the things you say I doBoy I can't continue to take this from you**

Brick I am not a Liar… Like YOU!

Brick I am not a Cheater…Like YOU!

Brick I am not a Blamer…Like YOU!

You are such a -face!

**(Chorus:)I might as well have cheated on youAs much as you accused me of cheatingI might as well have lied to youAs much as you accused me of lyingI might as well have gone to the clubAs much as you accused me of clubbin'I might as well have threw away my loveAs much as you accused meI Shoulve Cheated**

**You say I was out with somebody elseWhen my girl told me she saw you with some girl(Some girl)But I didn't accuse you of something that I didn't see myself (see myself)Realize that I would never do anything to disrespect youTrust me, you gotta stop accusing me**

One of my most trusted and respected Best FRIENDS told me she saw you with a girl name BESERK! However, did I accuse you… NO! You gotta get more slick because doing that won't get you anything… getting caught by STRANGERS ON THE STREET! Douchebag…huh.**I might as well have cheated on youAs much as you accused me of cheatingI might as well have lied to youAs much as you accused me of lyingI might as well have gone to the clubAs much as you accused me of clubbin'I might as well have threw away my loveAs much as you accused meI Shoulve Cheated**

**Don't you know I wish I knewthat you would treat me this wayIf you don't promise me that you'll changechange your ways I'm leaving todayAnd I ain't coming backAnd you made it like thatWas unfair to meAll this jealousyI'm your everythingWhat would you do without me?Why you trippin'?**

You say these sweet nothings…but I'm not an ordinary girl. I want words and Action. You can say all you want but I know without me you would just be a guy that would be a super-power what?… A SUPER-POWERED NOBODY! I scum on the street. Taking loan after loan from my dad… Are you using me to get by!

**I might as well have cheated on youAs much as you accused me of cheatingI might as well have lied to youAs much as you accused me of lyingI might as well have gone to the clubAs much as you accused me of clubbin'I might as well have threw away my loveAs much as you accused meI Shoulve CheatedI should have liedI should have cheatedMaybe I should have went out to the clubOr maybe I ... should have done itShould have given away all my loveOr maybe I ... I should have played youCause you don't appreciate me, noAnd I tried to stay down with youBut you're making it hard for me**

Maybe I should've done all those things… I would've made you less of a liar! Would've done you a favor. Don't Appreciate all the faith I put in Us. Go - off you lying - JERK! Your just a player…-**I might as well have cheated on youAs much as you accused me of cheatingI might as well have lied to youAs much as you accused me of lyingI might as well have gone to the clubAs much as you accused me of clubbin'I might as well have threw away my loveAs much as you accused meI Shoulve CheatedAs much as you accused me of cheatin'I should have cheatedAs much as you accused me of lyingAs much as you accused me of clubbin'(I love you)As much as you accused me of cheatin'I should have cheated**

I looked at him with so much disgust. Then I saw a single tear run down his face. My expression softened and I heard him whisper.

"I'm- I'm -I'm-" He started but didn't get to finished.

"BLOSSOM!" I turned to see two of my favorite people.

All of a sudden a random person jumped on me!

"Woah!" I yelled as my body fell to the floor. It was a girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes with caramel skin. She looked about my age.

"Braulio! You pushed me!" I turned to see a muscular boy with brownish black hair and brown eyes.

"It was an accident!" he defended.

"No it wasn't!" She started but then I coughed her jumping and looking me dead in the eye. I got up and glared back. It was a glare off until Hunter and Sydney came.

"Rainicorn Poop!" Sydney yelled making me and Gabby stare at her until we imagined it and busted out laughing. As we quieted down I grabbed my stomach and sighed. Then I looked out the window to see a low headed Brick leaving my world. Then a Patra came down from the roof and scared the Bonkers out of me!

"AH!" I yelped and she looked at me kindly but her serious face came back up.

" Blossom Utonium." She stated.

"Yeah?"

"You are going home tomorrow morning. Sleep tight and don't forget to brush!" She smiled and sprung into action at the speed of shadow. _That's pretty fast. _Everyone looked at me. Sydney started crying and Gabby looked like she just lost a potential friend. Hunter looked hurt but sped off before I could even reach for him.

" I'll…visit?" I said not even sure myself I would. I sighed and ran off to find Hunter.

Hunter's POV

I ran to my room, a hidden smile on my lips. I opened the door and ran towards the drawers and got a suitcase. Blossom popped her beautiful head in, and I turned around looking at her flowing hair ,as I did leave my window opened, the curtains flowing. My hair swayed and we stared into each others eyes for what felt like hours. She blinked and looked around her.

"Why are you packing?" I grinned and chuckled which made her smile nervously.

"I'm coming with you silly!" I said/yelled. She blinked twice then yelled.

"What!?" I laughed again at her shock. _She's so cute when she's shocked._

Brick's POV

_I've lost her._

**Well that's that! Sorry it took so long for such a measly chapter but fellow writers you know the torture of writer's block. Well remember Random is Awesome!, R&R and Bub- BYYYYYYYIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! **

:D


	7. I'm Home! Better than Ever!

**It's the seventh chapter! Sorry for being so late! If you ask I will give a kitty picture for your entertainment as a apology. :3 Anyways I don not own none of the characters that are owned by Craig McCracken. Now where we left off…**

Blossom's POV.

_Okay. I think that everything is happening in a blur. _I stare at Hunter and just wait for him to say he was joking. "Okay then." Then I used my super speed to pack real quickly. He opened his eyes instantly.

"What are you doing?" his eyes were filled with shock.

"I'm leaving." I stated firmly.

" I'm mean why so quickly?" I turn to him stare then return to my work. When I'm finished I race at the door. "Hey wait!" I don't turn around but I do yell behind me bye and wonder why the hallways are so long. I make quick turns and get to the my stop the portal.

"Leaving so soon?" I turn to see a skeptical Patra.

"Oh uh yeah. I just want to see my family." She smiles and comes closer and gives me a hug. When she hugs me it feels like she could be my sister or my mother. So I hug back.

When we pull away she says "I understand. Family is important. I will miss you like you were my own daughter." A single tear flew down her cheek but she quickly flicked it away. But I saw it.

"Thank you." She looks up from the cold hard ground and smiles.

"Your welcome." I then turn around and only my foot into it when a bunch of bodies come crashing down on my skinny figure.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I yell when my face and body hit the ground hard. I turn to see the people I wanted to avoid.

"Hiya Blossom, we thought we could…uh…drop in." I turn to see Hunter and the gang. _Great._ Then I realized the fall made an echo. Those birds people see when loud noises go off… yeah they were flying the bird's feathers off. Then a flashes of green and blue landed in front of me along with one red one. It took them a moment to realized what just happened. They looked a the big pile of people. They didn't see me so I spoke something real important. "Down here." Or not. They looked down and _Boom!_

"Blossom!" next thing I know I'm being hugged to death and my other friends were falling from the sky. I ignored the free-falling friends and hugged my sisters…my family. Tears were shed and after doing that rambling thing that people do we all calmed down enough to speak properly.

"Blossom where were you!" Bubbles finally said tears spilling like a waterfall.

"Not in Townsville but in an outer universe that only has amazing weather and the only place to live in sight is a palace that I got to stay in for free. A lady named miss Patra or Sensei taught me many skills adding to enhance the one's that I already have. I'm almost invincible" I was looked at and then laughed at.

"Blossom you really crack me up! Other dimensions! Being invincible! I mean come on Blossom! You really think I would believe that! Piece of BS! I'm not dumb! We never had the power to do that EVER! Sorry I can't believe a sister that would LIE to her own family about where she was for the past MONTHS! How dumb do we llloooook!" Everyone eyes look up to see Buttercup floating in the air…nothing new. But then she slammed straight into the ground…something new!

"Oww. What was that!" She put her fists up as if a monster or villain was doing this as I chuckled.

"It was me…" I whispered.

"What?" Everyone turned to me.

"Told you." I said rising to my feet but then jumped into the air and landed 2 feet from the ground… on a platform made of water…with water band mates. Tired of Buttercup Questioning my Answers. Payback.

**Paramore-Ignorance**

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me**

**Well I guess I'll make my own way**

**It's a circle**

**A mean cycle**

**I can't excite you anymore**

**Where's your gavel? Your jury?**

**What's my offense this time?**

**You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me**

**Well sentence me to another life**

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**

**I don't wanna feel your pain**

**When you swear it's all my fault**

**Cause you know we're not the same (no)**

**We're not the same (no)**

**Oh we're not the same**

**Yeah the friends who stuck together**

**We wrote our names in blood**

**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)**

**It's good (hey)**

**It's good**

**Well you treat me just like another stranger**

**Well it's nice to meet you sir**

**I guess I'll go**

**I best be on my way out**

**You treat me just like another stranger**

**Well it's nice to meet you sir**

**I guess I'll go**

**I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**This is the best thing that could've happened**

**Any longer and I wouldn't have made it**

**It's not a war no, it's not a rapture**

**I'm just a person but you can't take it**

**The same tricks that, that once fooled me**

**They won't get you anywhere**

**I'm not the same kid from your memory**

**Well now I can fend for myself**

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**

**I don't wanna feel your pain**

**When you swear it's all my fault**

**Cause you know we're not the same (no)**

**We're not the same (no)**

**Oh we're not the same**

**Yeah we used to stick together**

**We wrote our names in blood**

**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)**

**It's good (hey)**

**It's good**

**Well you treat me just like another stranger**

**Well it's nice to meet you sir**

**I guess I'll go**

**I best be on my way out**

**You treat me just like another stranger**

**Well it's nice to meet you sir**

**I guess I'll go**

**I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**Well you treat me just like another stranger**

**Well it's nice to meet you sir**

**I guess I'll go**

**I best be on my way out**

**You treat me just like another stranger**

**Well it's nice to meet you sir**

**I guess I'll go**

**I best be on my way out**

"Blossom!" I turned to see my now living _proof._

_"_I'm a girl..."Buttercup whispered irritated.

"Hello guys." They look to me to my family and back to me.

"That's your family? They look…"

"Awesome! I'm mean where did you get those Jordans! They haven't even come out in our dimension!"

"Dimension?"

"Yeah! Blossom didn't tell you? She was in our dimension all along! Of course since execution is the penalty of contact with the outer dimensions of any sort she couldn't have possibly told you without being beheaded!" Such a sweet way of putting my situation. And cue the passing of the outs. That's right I know what your body's gonna do before you do! Everyone excluding me and my friends from another dimension (FFAD) fainted of shock. _Oh boy._

**Okay that's all for now. Kitty Pics if you want and Random People are awesome and are my friends! XD. Okay BUB-BYE YALL!**


	8. Lets Rock OUT! XP

**Hiya! New chapter is here so I'll get straight to the point. Sorry for being a slow uploader! Me Wuv my readers! ;P**

**I own nothing whatsoever that is owned by other people and companies.**

* * *

Blossom's POV.

_3 weeks later_

"BLOSSOM!" _huh. Not again…what could be wrong at 8 in the morning?_ I race to my sister's aid only to find the two fighting over a the t-shirt I just bought Buttercup.

"What is it now?" I asked sternly annoyed that my pancakes could be burning right now.

"Bubbles wants to wear MY shirt to a rock concert with her friends even though I said NO!" I look at the black Paramore shirt and sighed.

"Your going to a rock concert Bubbles?" I asked realizing that she… Queen of girliness…is going to a rock concert. Justin Beiber maybe…but not Paramore.

"I didn't really want to go but they said that I bring the party and I do so I must go in order to not disappoint my friends! But I REFUSE to go looking like a blue bimbo in the middle of Black shirts and in a dark stadium." I used my feeling moderator to check why each one was so worked up. _Bingo._

"Buttercup…don't give her the shirt." I said like I just said pink is a color. Buttercup cheered and Bubble's eyes began to water. "There's a reason. Buttercup is going to a concert." I smiled but it was Bubbles' time to look dazed. She turned to Buttercup and then smiled.

"We can go together!" She smiled. She then frowned. "But what do I wear?"

"That's easy. I'll just use my magic to duplicate the T-shirt." I grabbed the shirt and let the pink sparks fly as the shirt changed from one to two. "There we go." I looked and took both shirts one in each hand. They both grabbed one and smile with a quick thank you. I just smiled a closed mouth smile and walked off to my now burned pancakes. I sighed and put the burned creatures into the garbage things. After I fixed the second batch that came out golden brown I heard a knock on the door. _It's either professor back from his invention or the RRB or My other dimensional friends trying to get some free grub. _I opened the door to find that it was both. "Hi." I said mostly to my dad.

"Hello!" they all said simultaneously. Weird.

"Come in I guess." I whispered but just loud enough for them to hear me. They all rushed in to the smell of pancakes, sausages, turkey bacon, eggs, orange juice, and grits. I walked in and 5/6 of everything was gone. I rushed to the kitchen and made two plates for Bc and Bubbles. Then I rushed into the kitchen and mad more because I know the pigs are going to want seconds. But then after 5 minutes my hands started to hurt so I finished using my levitating powers. Then I made myself a plate a levitated it to me. I put my legs up and sat back.

After a mighty good breakfast…

_That was good. Lalalalalal._

"Blossom!" I opened my eyes to see Brick looking at me with stern eyes. It's been awkward ever since we broke up but we have a mutual relationship…I think. As I thought he just stared as if remembering something. But I didn't care if he did stare…I kind of liked it.

* * *

Brick's POV.

_She looked so pretty. _As I stared at her I thought about all the time we sat in that very couch me holding her, watching T.V. But I also accused her of cheating, punched her, and slammed her head on the very same couch. _That's why we broke up. _My conscience was right. It was her decision and I had to accept it, I couldn't slap the sense back in because her friends were there. I was allowed to come over because I agreed with just being friends with her. _I'm so pathetic. Getting my happiness out one girl…making her suffer and be pained, but happy as well throughout the relationship._

* * *

Butch's POV.

"My brother still attached to Blossom isn't he." I said to no one apparently.

"He sure is." Boomer said with orange juice in hand.

At the concert 8 hours later…

* * *

Buttercup's POV.

"WHOOO!" I yelled. They're so awesome. I looked to see Bubbles' on her Ipod probably listening to Justin Beiber or whatever. I looked to see Blossom screaming at the top of her lungs. Apparently she had a ticket all along and forgot what music was at the concert she was going to. She had on a the same t-shirt with black shorts and black converses with black and white stripped half-finger gloves and a white headband. Se finally ditched the bow when that monster grabbed her by it and almost devoured it. She still has it though…somewhere. I wanted to get closer but bumped into somebody. I looked to see Princess. She had on a skimpy black skirt with black knee high leggings and black converses with a Paramore T-shirt. Ew.

"Hello PowderPuff." She said her nose all high in the air as she stood back up.

"Yeah Bye." I said still pissed that she tried to sabotage my date with Butch. They used to date(gross) and he broke up with her and got enough balls to ask me out. Tell you about it later.

"Wait." I turned around. "Just know that I will get my Butchy-" Barf. I stopped listening but knew what she was about to say.

"Yeah whatevs. Don't care, don't want to care, and you look like a slut. Bye!" I ran away laughing as she had her ugly face in a are-you-kidding-me look.

"Hello Townsville!" I looked to see the Paramore lead singer ,Hayley, yelling in the microphone and was mesmerized and listened intently. "Listen up! I want three volunteers to come up and sing one of my awesome dogs!" She stood up right and fist pounded as the lights went dim. As that stupid spotlight randomly picked people I sighed as it would be a one in a millionth of a chance that I would get picked. As I sighed I put my head down and closed my eyes. But then my eyelids turned that red when lights shined on them. I looked up and saw that a spotlight was on me. Then I turned to see Blossom and Bubbles lights shining on them. _COOL! _" Lucky you! Get up here fans!" As we ran to the stage I saw Bubbles in the corner of my eyes looking more than hesitant. _She doesn't really listen to the music. _This could be a problem. As we got on stage Bubbles knees were vibrating uneasily just the slightest.

"Bubbles?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Here." I handed her some sheet notes that some guy gave Blossom when I wasn't looking. As she saw the notes she smiled and got behind the drums. Blossom got behind(or put on) the electric guitar and nodded I got that microphone and I inhaled and exhaled… but not in the microphone.

That's when I started singing what I felt at the time

**Misery Business- Paramore**

**Buttercup:**

**I'm in the business of misery,**  
**Let's take it from the top.**  
**She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.**  
**It's a matter of time before we all run out,**  
**When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

I saw Blossom throw the guitar in the air and I knew what she was thinking. I threw the microphone in the air as we switched places and I lifted my hands in the air and jumped did a flipped and got the guitar. I turned to Blossom and she raised her hand in the air and the microphone landed perfectly in her hand. Little Miss Perfecto.

**Blossom:**  
**I waited eight long months,**  
**She finally set him free.**  
**I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.**  
**Two weeks we caught on fire,**  
**She's got it out for me,**  
**But I wear the biggest smile.**

As we turned to each other Blossom and me and Blossom new that we were having the time of our lives. I then came up to her and smiled. As we were back to back. We sang the chorus together…

**Blossom & Bc:**  
**Whoa, I never meant to brag.**  
**But I got him where I want him now.**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To steal it all away from you now.**  
**But God does it feel so good,**  
**'Cause I got him where I want him now.**  
**And if you could then you know you would.**  
**'Cause God it just feels so...**  
**It just feels so good.**

Boy did this feel good. As Bubbles did her thing with the drums I rocked out the guitar getting every key just right. Listening to a song a billion times really pays off.

**Buttercup:**  
**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.**  
**Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**  
**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.**  
**I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.**  
**Blossom:**  
**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.**  
**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**  
**They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.**  
**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

Me and Blossom both looked at the fakest bitch we know. Who's the fakest bitch you say? Why no other than…..PRINCESS! Then my favorite chorus came on.

**Blossom and Bc:**  
**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now.**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To steal it all away from you now.**  
**But God does it feel so good,**  
**'Cause I got him where I want him right now.**  
**And if you could then you know you would.**  
**'Cause God it just feels so...**  
**It just feels so good.**  
**Buttercup:**  
**I watched his wildest dreams come true**  
**Not one of them involving you**  
**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**  
**Not one of them involving...**  
**Blossom and Bc:**  
**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now.**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To steal it all away from you now.**  
**But God does it feel so good,**  
**'Cause I got him where I want him now.**  
**And if you could then you know you would.**  
**'Cause God it just feels so...**  
**It just feels so good.**

We ended strong and as I finished we all fist pumped the air. At first I was blinded by excitement but then that cheering of the crowd brought me back. I opened my eyes and say my friends cheering and guys wolf-whistling and people just cheering like I was a star. I loved everything when you minus the wolf whistles. Then I heard some footsteps and looked to see THE Paramourers. I LOVE THEM AND ALMOST DID THE BUBBLES SQUEEL! The highest pitched squeal ever known to man-kind.

"Awesome dudes!"

"Thanks dude!" Is all I could say. We got an autographed everything and went home. Best day ever.

Blossom's POV.

I got everything signed and went home. With a grin that would not come off no matter what I do. It's kind of creepy. Best day ever!

Bubbles POV.

Today was crazy. Never going to another Paramore thing ever. PERIOD.

**Never! I love Paramore! I wuv**** my readers! Anyways hope you like this chapter you know I love chicken and randomness and BYIIIIIIIIIE! :P**


	9. Awkward moments and Let's Party part 1

**Hi everyone! I want to say sorry to Natsume.139 for not getting this in early enough but thanks for the vote of encouragement to get it done! This go to all my internet related family and real family as well which means biologically speaking! Onward to the story! I own Nothing except for a few characters…. :3**

* * *

Blossom POV.

When I woke up I could've sworn I heard that beautiful morning like music in the background but then realized it was my alarm clock.

" Well hello sunshine. Good to see you. Ah a Saturday." I waited a few more minutes before finally getting out of my cozy bed. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, feeling the warm water on my warm flesh made me feel more at ease seeing as how the last day was a rock band bonanza. As I steeped out the shower I heard the wind in my room split like when someone like us is slightly hovering but speeding at light speed all around my room. I didn't know who it was but it couldn't be my sisters. Buttercup's at baseball practice and bubbles is out with her friends watching a new movie that came out. I was nervous because my clothes are in my room and all I'm in is a towel. _Please don't be a guy._ I thought. Unfortunately I knew it was one of the ruff's. So I opened my door just a little and saw a blonde piece of air and a blue muscle shirt. _This is okay. Better than the pervert or the ex I guess._ "Um…Boomer?" His once calm composure soon turned rigid and stiff. He turned around and with my head outside he soon calmed down. However he did not know that I sort of only have a towel on so I kind of tried to be as nice as I could to tell him to leave. "Boomer what are you doing here?"

"Oh I need to talk to you before anyone comes back home." I was caught off guard but then I needed to tell him straight.

"Boomer."

"Yes."

"Please get out of my room."

"Oh. I understand. I guess it's kind of awkward to talk to me with no one else here I will just leave-"

"Boomer!"

"Yes" he turned around looking saddened and I just couldn't let him walk out like that. I mean he gave me the bubbles' puppy eyes. The Fuq!

" I mean…I can't talk this very second because…"

"Because…what?" He turned around and started walking towards me. He probably thought someone was with me. I started to panic and I blurted out.

"Dude! Back the fuck up I'm in a towel and I need you to leave before some serious shit goes down!" I breathe as he stopped mid-walk but it was to late. He stood right in front of me.

"Oh… that's why… Well um…Blossom you have very nicely shaped breast… I think. Hahahaha. Sorry…" As he looked me up and down I saw that my big breast were just there. As I saw him blush I did the only thing I could think of…I punched his perverted ass out. As he fell out I breathe a sigh of relief. Could have been worse. He is a boy after all. I looked at my breast and I think I do have some nice boobs. Cool. Wish Brick said that and OMG WHY DO I DO THAT! As I sighed I heard Boomer moan and realized I should get him out of here. I dragged the boy out and sighed. I got dressed in a black tank top with a large skull on it with jean short shorts with black tights and pink high tops and a pink headband. As I walked back to the room I had accidentally wettened the floor beneath me and I slipped. I fell on him and hit him hard. As my warm body landed on his hard chest I blushed as I stood straight up got his unconscious body out of sight and raced to my bed to sit down. I'm glad professor is at a convention. It's not like I have feelings for the dude but who wouldn't blush being on a dude who is very handsome. When I looked back at the bathroom I was flashing back to that memory that just unfolded. _Damn._

* * *

Hunter's POV.

_She must never know my secret. My secret will never come out. Being obsessed with her will not allow me to do something that potentially break up our relationship. She will never know… that I'm in the mafia…and my next target is one of her best friends. _I whipped my blade back and forth within my fingers and out of nowhere and shot it at a picture of the person I need to kill and that I already hate with all my might… Brick. I lost my parents when I was very young. I was found and raised as a mafia member. Went to the green palace and learned fire bending and the powerful purple fire. And studied and became a super human. But not necessarily as powerful as a rowdyruff. So I keep my guard up. I have a year to terminate him. Or they terminate me.

* * *

Boomer's POV.

I have no clue where I am. Geez my back hurts. As I stood up I took in my surroundings. Then I remember bits and pieces of what happened. Then I blushed. "Blossom sure is a weird one…hehehe." Then my eyes bugged and I remember what I came there in the first place for. I raced to her house and landed in the window like spider-man. "Blossom." She looked at me and was wearing clothes thank the heavens.

"W-what is it?" she was flustered and I can see why. This was gonna be a long talk.

* * *

Gabby's POV.

Me and Braulio broke up because he started becoming a prick so screw him. Now I'm single and ready to mingle. Now me, Sydney, Blossom, and Bc are going to a club! As we walked in I knew this was gonna be a wild ride. However we let Bubbles dress us and thought it was cute for us to be matching so we all wore booty shorts with black tights and white or black tanks with colors resembling our over all appearance. My color is orange and Sydney's is navy blue. As we walk in everyone immediately splits up. Blossom went to the karaoke machine, Butters to the Bar, and Sydney raced to some guys saying 'she wants first pick at the good ones'. But whatever! I'm just gonna get drunk and dance to blossom's karaoke. "Peace mother flippers!" I said to some random guy and ran to the bar.

* * *

Blossom's POV.

It's my time to shine! You know the drill! I walked on stage picked my song and grabbed a mic. Watch me do my magic…

**Sleazy-Kesha**

**I don't need you or your brand new Benz  
Or your boozy friends.  
I don't need love, looking like diamonds  
Looking like diamonds**

**(Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy,**  
**Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy,**  
**Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy**  
**Ima get,**  
**Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy,**  
**Ima get,**  
**Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Oh!)**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I don't need you or your brand new Benz**  
**Or your boozy friends**  
**And I don't need love, looking like diamonds**  
**Looking like diamonds**  
**I don't need you or your brand new Benz**  
**Or your boozy friends**  
**And I don't need love, looking like diamonds**  
**Looking like diamonds**

**You can't imagine the immensity of the fuck I'm not giving**  
**About your money and man servant and the mansion you live in**  
**And I don't wanna go places where all my ladies can't get in**  
**Just grab a bottle, some boys and let's take it back to my basement**  
**And get Sleazy**  
**Sick of all your lines, so cheesy!**  
**Sorry daddy, but I'm not that easy!**  
**I'm not gonna sit here while you circle jerk it and work it**  
**Ima take it back to where my man and my girls is**

**(Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy,**  
**Get Sleazy,**  
**Cause ima get Sleazy,**  
**Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy,**  
**Cause Ima get)**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I don't need you or your brand new Benz**  
**Or your bougie friends**  
**And I don't need love, looking like diamonds**  
**Looking like diamonds**  
**I don't need you or your brand new Benz**  
**Or your bougie friends**  
**And I don't need love, looking like diamonds**  
**Looking like diamonds**

**Rat tat tat tat on your dum dum drum**  
**The beat so phat, gonna make me cum, um, um um, um**  
**(Over to your place!)**  
**Rat tat tat tat on your dum dum drum**  
**The beat so phat, gonna make me cum, um, um, um, um**  
**(Over to your place!)**

**I don't mean to critique on your seduction technique**  
**But your money's not impressing me, it's kinda weak**  
**That you really think you're gonna get my rocks off**  
**Get my top and socks off**  
**By showing me the dollars in your drop box**  
**Me and all my friends we don't buy bottles, we bring em**  
**We take the drinks from the tables when you get up and leave em**  
**And I don't care if you stare and you call us scummy**  
**Cause we ain't after your affection**  
**And sure as hell not your money, honey**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I don't need you or your brand new Benz**  
**Or your bougie friends**  
**And I don't need love, looking like diamonds**  
**Looking like diamonds**  
**I don't need you or your brand new Benz**  
**Or your bougie friends**  
**And I don't need love, looking like diamonds**  
**Looking like diamonds**

**Rat tat tat tat on your dum dum drum**  
**The beat so phat, gonna make me cum, um, um um, um**  
**(Over to your place!)**  
**Rat tat tat tat on your dum dum drum.**  
**The beat so phat, gonna make me cum, um, um um, um**  
**(Over to your place!)**

Whew! As I looked around people were cheering and shouting for an encore so I did it one more time and got off stage. As I looked for my family members I heard a scream and a bunch of profanities. As I looked I saw the one person I wished died and left my life and my sister's life forever…The Powerpunk girls are back. I ran to my sister side and got ready for a fight or a **beat down**.

**Looks like this is the ninth chptr! Hope to see on the next chapter, R&R, and Awesome people are RANDOM people! BIYEE! :P**


End file.
